jimbaderfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Moses
Atonmoses, or Moses for short was a Prince of the royal house who was also a devout Aten worshipper and a murderer who slew an official over a land deal. He fled into the land of the Medians whereupon he came upon a mountain tribe and married into their blood after falling for the daughter of a tribal leader named Yethro. There he might well have dwelled for the rest of his days in relative pace but for an evil tide of events that would one day turn him into a monster. Overview Moses was a fanatic attempting to re-impose Atom worship upon the lands of the pharaohs. However what he encountered in that Medianite desert was not Yahweh but more akin to an Genie, an Efreet-like spirit trapped within a jug by the hand of a God who had reason to so entrap him. Yahweh---who took on the name 'I am what I am' in order to disguise his true identity and nature, was actually named Lucifer, the Light Bearer.Lucifer was the son of the Grecian god named Zeus of Olympus, who once didst attempted to overthrow his father in fulfillment of ancient prophesy. It was with Lucifer that Moses formed his covenant in order to gain a powerful backer to aid his cause, and Lucifer who directed his actions, all with the aim of creating a cult following by which Lucifer did mean to complete the task of overthrowing his own father. When a Cholera epidemic broke out around the city of Memphis and many rich houses drinking from contaminated water grew ill and perished, Moses was quick to latch onto this as proof of his divine favor since the Hebrew drew their water directly from the Nile itself, and thus were unaffected. The Temple priests, however, were quick to consult their Astrology tables and come away with a not-too-surprising alternate interpretation of these events. They claimed that the ancient Gods of Egypt were unhappy, and to appease them all Semites living in certain Egyptian-owned lands were to be expelled and uprooted, and as thou hast already espied, they were exiled to the fringes of their empire. This numbered several hundred merchant families and suddenly saddled with a horde of starving refugees, Moses was forced to take them with him as he was expelled from the Nile region on pain of death by royal decree from both the Temple Priests and Pharaoh. He had started a cult based on the Medianite moon god, named Yahweh, whose other name was Sin to the Arabs. He gathered about him his followers from among the sons of the house of Levi and formed the basis of the Hebrew religion---which, by the way---is a corruption of the Egyptian word Hibiru, which translates loosely as bandit. His cult was founded upon a mixture of Egyptian, Sumerian and Arabic beliefs that he rudely wedded together to form the tapestry of early Hibiru faith, and only then didst he tie his legitimacy to the legends surrounding the popular Semetic patriarchs, Abram and Yacob. He invented a fantastic tale of thousands crossing the deserts seeking a 'Promised Land' that had been set apart for the Hebrew people. In reality he plotted to take the lands belonging to the Caananites and by turns wouldst build a kingdom that would be the launching point for the creation of a much larger empire. In reality he and his followers were more like the charismatic doomsday cults you see today. Promising a fulfillment of all spiritual and earthly desires if only one obey their cult leader with absolute and slavish devotion. Rightfully did the Egyptians regard them with suspicion and attempt to hold them at arms length, suspecting---also rightly---that the force Moses was allied to was not a universal God of peace and fellowship but in fact a powerful and malevolent spirit more akin to a demon, who granted Moses a mere semblance of real power. He was the very worst sort of scoundrel. One who forged alliance with an evil deity and sought to spread his worship over the people of Egypt. He defied the Pharaoh's decree and sacked a temple to the goddess Hathor, whose gates were guarded by two Seraphim...lion-headed guardians who the illiterate Hibiru mistook for sacred cows in their depiction. Moses, was short on funds and needed the wealth of the temple to pay the wages of his mercenary guards among the Levis. He had no qualms about defiling the temple of a rival faith and murdering its priests in order to obtain whatever he wanted, justifying his crime by claiming the sanction of his god, a practice some Israelis wouldst carry on in later eras. Quite naturally the Egyptians were none too pleased about this misdeed. Moses and his followers were forced to flee the wrath of the Pharaoh's army with a few hundred close loyal supporters, crossing an area of swampland known as the 'Sea of Reeds' where the wheels of the Egyptian chariots were bogged down, allowing the fugitives to escape with their ill gotten riches. Category:Characters Category:Continuum-59343921